


should wear a warning

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daydreams, F/M, internal girl monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so cliché. Like in those movies where the little sister has the major crush on her big brother's hot friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should wear a warning

**Author's Note:**

> I may have seen too many pics of Brett Dalton lately, recently. And this happened. I don't even know, guys. Read and react appropriately :)

It was so cliché. Like in those movies where the little sister has the major crush on her big brother's hot friend.

Skye's problem was way more complicated. The hot friend in the scenario was her brother - sort of - not really! They're not related, okay! No blood shared at all. Like no weird half-siblings, step-siblings or any hyphenated sibling title thing.

None of that Cruel Intentions stuff.

Even foster siblings sounded wrong.

But that's okay. Ward doesn't call Coulson Dad like she occasionally does. So that's okay? _Way to justify, Skye_.

Shit. What if they were related? She doesn’t know anything about her family! What if they were siblings separated at birth? Well, that’s stupid. They don’t look anything alike. So that’s out. Distant cousins, like once or twice removed. That was ok, right? No weirdness or anything. Why is she even – they are not related! Like at all. Period. Stop.

God. Her life sucked.

Nope. Her life was better - better than before at St. Agnes. She's got a family (she actually has that!) someone to call Dad, Mom and Grandma! And her own room that she can decorate however the hell she wants! Someone to ground her if she sneaks out of the house - wait, why is that a good thing?

But geez, it was unfair. Why was the hottest person she knew - like actually knows, in real life and who knows her - her brother-ish stand-in figure?!

Like there is no chance there. Even if she wasn't bad looking, no troll under a bridge looking thing - she's maybe a bit above average.

He looks like those sculptures. Or male models with perfect abs. Washboard abs. The kind you can wash your clothes on!

And that guy ruffles her hair. Ruffles. Her. Hair. _Like she is a little kid_. You can't recover from that!

He's actually in charge of her. Coulson actually says the words "You're in charge" to Ward. Like a babysitter. Or older sibling.

Ugh. She hates this.

She hates Ward.

And his stupid perfect hair. A tornado could run through it and probably nothing would happen.

And the stupid cheekbones. Who needs cheekbones that sharp? Does he kill people with those? It's probably in some report somewhere, that he has done damage with them. She'll have to look for it.

And the stupid smile when he does smile. Skye likes making him smile, even if most of the time he probably thinks she's an idiot. And hates his life for having to put up with her - well that went dark. She likes the smile, okay? Why doesn't he smile more? It's a nice thing to look at. When his lip curls just slightly.

Wait - she likes it better when it reaches his eyes. That's even more rare. Why the hell wasn't he more happy anyways? Life is pretty awesome.

Oh my God. Buddy. He always has those smiles when he's playing with Buddy.

Unfair. Why can't he smile at her like that? Yes, she is jealous of a dog. Deal with it.

And his abs - damn those abs. It was like he was photoshopped. Gah!

And she hates his eyes most. The stupid amber colour. It was too expressive. Skye was sure he could convey everything with just his eyes - like seriously, no words needed.

(Sometimes she imagines what it'd be like if he looked at her that way, what colour would his eyes be, maybe it'll look like whiskey. Or the sunset. And she'll feel like her body's on fire because it's too much.)

But it'll never happen. Sigh. She's been little-sister-zoned (but they're not related!)

Skye's seen him checking girls out. He's not subtle - and he's a James-Bond-in-training (that has to be a cause of concern). Has seen how his eyes look over them. Great, she's made him sound like a perv.

She snorts. She is 85% sure that Ward is terrified of girls. Like legit terrified. He literally freezes when one comes within a 5-foot radius of him.

Skye has witnessed countless incidents where he turns into a stumbling idiot around Romanoff. And the Russian assassin is around a lot cuz of Coulson - sometimes it is pretty hilarious, okay most of the time. All the time.

Skye doesn't blame him. She is pretty fucking awesome. Like she would probably be into Romanoff too. If she played for the other team. Which she doesn't. And it's weird anyways. Nat was like that big sister. Who teaches her how to wear makeup and how to knee a guy in the balls and make it really hurt.

They even have girl time. Where the Black Widow gives her boy advice (and some getting rid of boys advice).

None of which works.

Because Ward doesn't stammer, stumble, sweat excessively or act abnormal when she's around. He doesn’t react. Unless you count him rolling his eyes. Because that happens a lot. It’s normal, default reaction to her.

He's okay with her because she's in the LIS zone (little sister zone). And it's not fair.

Skye wants him to look at her like that. But not now, maybe when she's a bit older like in 2 years when there's no law that makes it weird and illegal. And maybe not like that. But more like she's the only thing that matters to him, like maybe she's beautiful to him or something.

"Skye!"

"Wha -"

Ward is in front of her, glaring. _What did she do now_?

"Didn't you - Coulson's been calling for the past 5 minutes. He's leaving soon. You should go say goodbye."

"Oh."

 _Don't check him out. Look away. Do not_ \- too late. He must have been working out again. His grey t-shirt is stained with sweat. Look at those arms. She's seen him doing push ups - it was better than TV. The way the muscles -

"Are you high?"

“No.”

He grabs her chin, looking at her pupils. "What're you on?"

Skye gulps. _Shit. Abort_. "Nothing." She swats his hand away, "Gross. You're sweaty."

He rolls his eyes. _See?_ "Downstairs."

A guy that good-looking is in her life. And he's – off limits? Or is she off-limits? But that would imply that he actually wants her, which he doesn’t. So it’s just her really. _Great_.

"Ow!" She rubs her forehead.

Did he just _flick_ her? Seriously, Ward?!

“Downstairs. Now.”

Life was unfair. And cruel.


End file.
